1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to information processing apparatuses, information processing systems, and control methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printing feature referred to as “pull printing” is known. According to pull printing, the print data of a user are stored in a server, and the print data are printed at the user's request.
To be more specific, according to pull printing, print jobs including print data are input to a server from a client, and thereafter, a user of the client specifies a print job to be executed in a print job list displayed on an image forming apparatus. The image forming apparatus obtains the specified print job from the server and executes the obtained print job to perform printing.
Furthermore, as a function of pull printing, causing a preview image to be displayed on the operation panel of the image forming apparatus before actual printing in order to avoid unnecessary printing to contribute to reduction in total cost of ownership (TCO) is known. (See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-245695.)